Somethings come too late
by CrazySodapopLuvinJD
Summary: Hello everyone I am back! and feeling like writing again lol, anyway this is a what if...what if Johnny never got close to the gang? what might of happened with his parents? find out.


Ok I know this song is about a girl but lets play pretend here ok? What if Johnny didn't have the gang? And his parents drove him over the edge? I don't know, this is the best songfic I could come up with at 2:30 in the morning while I'm watching So Weird I LOVE CLU!!! Hehe, anyway please review…maybe this will kick me back into writing full time, I'm so sorry about my major slump lately…I just haven't been motivated.

Johnny felt his eyes burn with anger as his parents started fighting again, this was the third time that day they had gotten into an argument and Johnny was sick of it.  
  
"You guys knock it off already!" he yelled and felt a sharp pain across his face as his father slapped him

"Don't you take that tone with me." He growled grabbing his son by the shirt and shaking him hard.

"Dad stop it." Johnny begs, shocked at his parents' reaction

"Then don't take that tone with me, you know better than to talk to your parents like that." Johnny pulled away and glared at his dad before running to his room and locking the door as his parents went back to fighting. He sighs and looks in the mirror gently touching the bruise on his cheek, and looking at the bruises and cuts on his arms from his fathers' nails digging into his skin.

The next day Johnny woke up sore, and left with memories of his encounter with his father the night before. He sighed softly dragging himself out of bed and getting ready for school.

**She walks to school with the lunch   
  
**

**She packed   
  
**

**Nobody knows what she's   
  
**

**Holdin' back   
  
**

**Wearin' the same dress   
  
**

**She wore yesterday   
  
**

**She hides the bruises with linen   
  
**

And lace 

"Hey Johnny what happened?" Johnny turned to see one of the guys he spoke to occasionally. 

"Hey Pony…nothing happened, just got hit with a football." He replied not wanting to tell what really happened the previous night at home. Pony shrugged and let it go.

Later that night bat at the Cade house, slaps could be heard as Johnny's father hit him again, there had been a phone call from the school regarding all of the bruises that had shown up over night.

"Dad I didn't tell them anything, I swear." He pleads but his father doesn't listen as he hits him a few more times. 

As the days go by Mr. Cade's behavior becomes more and more frequent, and more severe. But every day Johnny still denies it, making up excuses on where the new bruises came from.

The teacher wonders but she   
  


**Doesn't ask   
  
**

**It's hard to see the pain   
  
**

Behind the mask   
  


**Bearing the burden   
  
**

**Of a secret storm   
  
**

**Sometimes she wishes she was   
  
**

**Never born   
  
Through the wind and the rain   
  
**

**She stands hard as a stone   
  
**

**In a world that she can't rise above   
  
**

**But her dreams give her wings   
  
**

**And she flies to a place where   
  
**

**She's loved   
  
**

**Concrete angel **  
  


Mr. Cade slams down the phone, that was the fifth phone call from the school that week asking about the bruises. He storms down to his sons' room and throws the door open pulling Johnny up by the shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Dad what did I do?" He asked confused as to why he was getting thrown around again.

"The school called again, they wouldn't be calling this much unless you had told them something." He yells throwing Johnny against the wall again despite Johnny's protest.

Somebody cries in the middle   
  


**Of the night   
  
**

**The neighbors hear, but they turn   
  
**

**Out the lights   
  
**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands   
  
**

**Of fate   
  
**

**When morning comes   
  
**

**It'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain   
  
**

**She stands hard as a stone   
  
**

**In a world that she can't rise above   
  
**

**But her dreams give her wings   
  
**

**And she flies to a place where   
  
**

**She's loved   
  
**

Concrete angel 

The principal's voice comes over the speakers, as an uneasy silence falls across the school. No one really knows what's going on, but everyone knows something is wrong. Soon the school finds out what the announcement is about. There's been a death of a student in the school. A boy who was too scared to stand up against his father and stop the abuse, the abuse that ended his life.

**A statue stands in a shaded place   
  
**

**An angel girl with an upturned face   
  
**

**A name is written on a polished rock   
  
**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain   
  
**

**She stands hard as a stone   
  
**

**In a world that she can't rise above   
  
**

**But her dreams give her wings   
  
**

**And she flies to a place where   
  
**

**She's loved   
  
**

Concrete angel 

OK guys…. this is the first thing I have written by myself in a few months now. I have been in the worst slump of my life when it came to writing. So please no harsh flames. And hopefully this will help me write more. Cross your fingers! I have been so bored without writing hehe. Anyway please review.

~Rina~


End file.
